


Not A Rom-Com

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: There was no way Brooke would be into her.





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn’t a fucking romcom. In real life the pretty girl wasn’t suddenly going to discover she was in love with her weird best friend and give some epic declaration of love ending with a perfect movie kiss. (Not that Audrey liked those types of movies anyway as they were mostly sexist pieces of bullshit). And even in romcoms the pretty girl didn’t end up with her weird _female_ friend. So yeah, Audrey knew it wasn’t going to happen. Even if Brooke wasn’t straight—and let’s face it, she’d never given any real indication to the contrary—she wasn’t going to fall for Audrey. And Audrey was actually okay with that.

 

It wasn’t like with Emma. She was older now, for one. She’d been in relationships, she’d lost people she cared about, and she’d nearly died on multiple occasions. At this point in her life she understood, more than she had used to, that having any kind of meaningful relationship with someone she cared about was worth everything. Besides, unless another psycho killer came to town and offed her or Brooke, she knew Brooke wouldn’t abandon her. They had been through far too much together to just lose touch. With the number of people Brooke had lost she was clinging—in a very Brooke, pretending to be flippant, way—to the people she still had. Hell, Audrey was pretty sure she could straight up punch her in the face, and after a few weeks of being given the cold shoulder, be forgiven. Not that she ever would, of course. She might have a small tendency for violence, but that didn’t extend to her friends (she chose not to count the incident with Noah—it’s not like the chloroform really hurt him or anything).

 

She spent almost as much time with Brooke as she did Emma. Brooke hated being alone, nowadays. If she wasn’t with Stavo, then she was getting the group to hang out, or convincing Audrey and Emma to have girls’ nights. Audrey, Brooke, and Emma would have sleepovers several times a week, and mostly at Brooke’s house. They only moved the sleepovers to Audrey or Emma’s house when Brooke would casually suggest it. She’d act like she didn’t care, but it was obvious that she needed to be away from her big, empty house. Audrey enjoyed it, and not just because she would see Brooke in either adorable, or skimpy, pajamas, but because Brooke always seemed happier. Most nights she’d still keep her grief to herself, they all would, but she still seemed freer. She was even more Human Brooke than when she was with all the others, and she laughed and smiled more openly. Sure, sometimes there was alcohol involved, but a lot of nights there wasn’t. It was just the three of them, watching movies, talking about boys and girls, and trying weird diy face masks—at Brooke and Emma’s insistence.

 

So when she showed up to school on Friday, with no plans having been made with the group, she figured there was a fifty percent chance that Brooke would be asking her over. Sure enough, as soon as she meet up with Brooke and Emma at Emma’s locker, Brooke perked up and started to speak.

 

“So Friday night—obviously we have to do something. So, my place? I just bought some disgusting sounding pineapple vodka and rented an old romcom to watch. And I’m even feeling generous so I’ll let the two of you pick the other films, even though I _know_ Audrey’s is either going to be boring or gross af.”

 

“Um, actually,” Emma started hesitantly, twirling her hair. “I think I really need to study for a test I have Monday. It’s a pretty big part of my grade, so I thought I’d spend the weekend prepping for it.”

 

She smiled a sorry at Brooke, and turned to her locker shuffling things around and avoiding looking at Brooke’s face. And Brooke clearly knew about Emma’s hair twirl thing because her expression dropped for a few seconds before she could mask it with a smile.

 

“Boooring. But I totally get it. I think I’ll—“

 

“I’ll come over,” Audrey interrupted. “If the invite applies to me solo and you didn’t just want the pair.”

 

“Of course it applies Audrey,” This time her smile was real and very relieved, and her voice changed teasing. “And that you even thought it wouldn’t means we need to work on your self esteem. I think my mom has some life coach, how to feel good about yourself books that I can totally get for you.”

 

“Ha ha, Brooke. The day I read some feel good, bs book is the day is the day I ask someone to mercy kill me since I have clearly lost my mind.”

 

She winced as soon as she said it. Luckily, neither Emma or Brooke reacted negatively to her mentioning killing.

 

“‘K, well I’m going to get to class. Bye, Em. I’ll see you tonight, Audrey.” Brooke turned and walked away, and Audrey had to catch herself when she realized she had been staring at her legs.

 

She glanced at Emma, wondering if she would explain. After a few seconds of avoiding Audrey’s gaze she spoke.

 

“I just can’t this weekend. I love Brooke, you know? But it’s a lot. I need some time to myself,” She sighed, pulling a book out of her locker. “I know she needs me—us—right now but I’m tired, Audrey.”

 

Emma looked at her, eyes pleading to understand. She nodded slowly.

 

“I get it. You’ve been through a lot, too. I—I like being with Brooke,” She winced at how that sounded. “I mean, it helps me too. So, just let me know if you need a break. I’ll ask her to do something, just the two of us.”

 

Emma eyed her, clearly thinking over her little slip up.

 

“Ooookay,” she dragged out. “And let me know in the future when you want it to be just the two of you.”

 

She gave her a knowing look and walked away before Audrey could think of a reply.


	2. Not A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey gets ready for Brooke's.

This wasn’t a fucking date. There was no reason for her to be nervous. There was no reason for this nonsense. Audrey angrily stared down at the clothes strewn over her bed. Why was she even thinking of changing clothes? Brooke wouldn’t be. And yet, her outfit today wasn’t exactly the nicest, and she wanted Brooke to think she… No. It didn’t matter if Brooke thought she looked nice or not, she wouldn’t care either way. Because they were just friends. Because this _wasn’t a fucking date_.

At least she could pick out decent pajamas. Since she’d started having sleepovers with Brooke, her collection of pajamas had grown substantially, many more than a little revealing. She knew it was ridiculous but she couldn’t stop herself. She just wanted Brooke to notice her like she noticed Brooke. She just wanted to feed the small, small chance that Brooke would see her as attractive.

She shook her head, mentally pulling herself together. No changing clothes. No revealing pajamas. Before she could second guess herself, she grabbed her rattiest boxer shorts and t shirt and stuffed them in her backpack, and headed out the door.

She pulled up at Brooke’s house ten minutes early, stomach in knots, prepared to wait in the car a few minutes to calm herself down. It shouldn’t be different from any other night she spent at Brooke’s. They’d be watching movies, they’d talk a little, maybe break out the wine. And yet it would be completely different. Because Emma wasn’t there. Emma, her perfect buffer. She never had to worry about saying something stupid, doing something stupid, when she was there too. Tonight it would be just her and the girl she had the biggest, most ridiculous crush on and she was fucking terrified.

So she waited in her car, practicing the breathing exercises her therapist had taught her, and tried to get her thoughts under control. She could do this. With one last deep breathe she left her car and headed up to the house, rapping on the door quickly, before she got nervous again.

Brooke opened the door almost immediately, like she had been waiting nearby for her to arrive. Audrey hoped she hadn’t seen her waiting in her car. No, Brooke would have come out. It was all fine. Brooke didn’t know about her ridiculous panic about coming here.

She had a moment to think that everything was going to be fine and then she noticed Brooke. She had changed. She had changed into something very, very…nice. That is, nice in the sense that Audrey couldn’t take her eyes off her, clad in her short skirt and low cut shirt. Oh, this was going to be very, very bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the very short update--I just wanted to get up what I've got since I'm a little stuck as to what I should write next.


	3. Chapter 3

This wasn’t the fucking plan. It was supposed to be the usual, just as it was with Emma. Brooke was supposed to be in the clothes she wore to school, or pajamas, not…this. These were date like clothes. These were the type of clothes that could seduce the straightest girl there was. And Audrey was definitely, definitely, not straight.

 

All rational thoughts had fled her mind, and all she could do was stare, dumbstruck, at her. She couldn’t make herself close her mouth, couldn’t make herself react normally. This was not how a friend was supposed to react. She was so, so screwed.

 

Brooke raised her eyebrows at Audrey’s frozen silence.

 

“Well…are you going to come in, or what?”

 

That snapped her out of it, and with red stained cheeks she walked past Brooke into the house. All her reassurances to herself throughout the day were crumbling by the second. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t act normal, she couldn’t be around Brooke, and just Brooke. She shouldn’t be here, she shouldn’t be alone with her…

 

“Audrey, are you okay? You seem a little off.”

 

She laughed nervously.

 

“No, no. I’m fine. Just…random anxiety, you know? Remembering things…”

 

She winced. Bringing up Kieran and the murders was definitely not what she wanted to do. Tonight was about forgetting, about trying to move past it, and in her panic she had already ruined that for Brooke. God, she was a gay mess.

 

Luckily Brooke only smiled at her, her eyes soft.

 

“I get it. It’s okay. Why don’t we just start a movie? Think about something else?”

 

She nodded and followed Brooke as she moved towards the large living room. It was far too large for just one person, too large for two people, and was surely one of the reasons Brooke hated being in her house. It must remind her of how alone she really was.

 

“So, do you want to change while I pick the movie?”

 

Audrey laughed, loosening up a little.

 

“Not a chance, Maddox. The last time you pulled that one you chose the worst rom com I’d ever seen. Not happening. We pick something together.”

 

“Fine, fine. Hmmm what about a comedy, then? Drop Dead Gorgeous work for you?”

 

“Sure.”

 

And then it happened. Brooke went over to her DVD collection and pulled out the movie, and, almost in slow motion, dropped it on the floor. So she bent over to get it. Audrey’s brain short circuited. It was like that ridiculous scene in Legally Blonde, with the “bend…and snap!” The way Brooke had bent down slowly, the way she rose up…it was almost like she wanted Audrey to look at her.

 

No. That was nonsense. That was Audrey’s stupid, overly wishful, part of her brain thinking. Brooke thought of her as a friend. Brooke was straight. Brooke was making eye contact with her, something almost—heated— in her gaze. It had to be her imagination—it had to be. Brooke was straight, she said to herself, panicking. This wasn’t what it looked like.

 

“I’m gonna change!” She squeezed out hurriedly, and rushed into the half bath.

 

Breathing hard she leaned over the sink trying to calm down, trying to not think of the look in Brooke’s eyes. It didn’t mean anything because Brooke was straight. Brooke was _straight_. She’d just have to stop reading into things. Because it was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I'm having a bit of a writer's block with this one. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Comments warm my little goblin heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I might edit this before I post the next chapter idk 
> 
> Dialog is evil and I hope they're not too ooc 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
